pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - DoA Caster Spike
I like, probably have to rename shitter flames tho [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 20:29, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Guide Somebody copy pasta to here, check through and reword if necessary <3. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 21:41, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Way to post builds you got from other people. :Except agro created and posted rainbowway and shitterflames and icU posted FoC and we mashed them into one page. STOP BEING A SHITTER KTHNX. Life Guardian 00:33, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::And you just proved me right, kthnx Ele Masmar 16:38, October 28, 2009 (UTC) 16:37, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::How does that make you right? Also, no credit is claimed on the page, so wut? [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 16:40, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::They are all people the author knows personally. seeing as none of them have complained, I see no problem here. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 19:41, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Guess What DoA is SCable again. Gg. --Graz Says Its time to DoA 02:38, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Changing The Build Dont. This works, so fuck off. This is still playable just as easy as it was before. --Graz Says Its time to DoA 02:02, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Doesn't mental block work better on the sliver? And you must lose a fair amount of time in veil/gloom not being able to split--TahiriVeila 03:54, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Why would you need it on sliver? Nop. We've averaged the times out and with a GOOD team, we got a 16 average in veil. 10 avg. in gloom with No split. The split is possible, but most pvxers can't pull it off post nerf >.>--Graz Says Its time to DoA 02:26, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Mental block gives you more activations on sliver. But you probably get plenty with sliver alone--TahiriVeila 02:31, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::That didnt make sense jake...Also graz, gz on taking our builds off of our forums and putting them on pvx. Life Guardian 02:39, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::"That didnt make sense jake...Also graz, gz on taking our builds off of our forums and putting them on pvx. Life Guardian 02:39, March 6, 2010 (UTC)" Umm, I didn't. Vane gave these to me. He said he got em from ToYs, so we tested em out and qq. I didn't take shit from GS. --Graz Says Its time to DoA 19:44, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Why the fuck are you qqing about that when they're posted on guru (and every half decent guild worked it out anyway)? [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 20:11, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Vane either got them from our forums, or got them from someone in GS. @Andy, idc now that they're on guru, but before blink posted them, i thought it was funny that Graz randomly took our builds and put them on pvx. Life Guardian 20:32, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Ownership of builds is irrelevant and void on pvx. It doesn't matter where he got them at this point. Now, can we please discuss adding the rit spike below to the list of choices? Innoruuk 20:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :This is last I'll say. @Piercing. I don't check your forums anymore. I was somehow IP banned from them. Vane gave them to me. It doesn't matter where he got them. I'm not saying they are yours or icU's or ToA's or OhNO's or ToYs. Those are all the possible guilds they could have came from. I didn't take your builds. Go qq elsewhere. For the following reasons. 1. They aren't coming down from pvx. 2. How many people really use pvx as a DoA build database that are half decent? 3. I didn't take your builds. I was given them in game. I don't seem to have access to your forums, therefore, how could I see your builds? kthnxbai --Graz Says Its time to DoA 06:09, March 8, 2010 (UTC) honestly, who cares? you hardly have to be a genius to replace two skills. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 10:40, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Mimicry I've only ever tanked for this or done the monks. What's the purpose of using mimicry? Also, I censored Shitterflames into Hellfire. No need for cursing outside gw ne? Innoruuk 14:28, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :omg you said "Hell" D: Dumbo 14:41, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :truthfully, who gives a shit? :p - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 14:56, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Was that aimed at me or tweedle dumb 2.0? Innoruuk 15:02, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh pls, shit is just outright vulgar. Hellfire at least has a biblical standing. It's not inappropriate, and it's certainly better than shitterflames. Come on, it's a bit of a family-oriented game if you find the right allies. Innoruuk 14:48, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Can we add a rit spike to this seeing as how powerful spirit rift has become? Set off eight (arcane echo) with the effects of glaive at 17 channeling, and you won't be disappointed. Innoruuk 14:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Some are replacing an ele in shitterflames with a rit. If you want to add a ritspike, post some bars on the talk page and if they're decent they can be added. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 15:24, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Rit Spike I'll come up with some variants in a sec, but that's the basic one. Toss in bloodsong on one and destruction/agony on another. The initial hit from spirit rift is already 200 at 17 channeling with Glaive. I think, if the math is right, it's 241 after cracked armor and glaive working.Innoruuk 15:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :put in "By urals hammer!" to boost dmg? - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 15:46, March 7, 2010 (UTC) It's most easily done on the rit with Nightmare wep, but it's not totally necessary. I just used the build with the most energy return. 6 spirit rifts all that close together is scary. Innoruuk 15:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :OMG, if you toss in BUH, Spirit rifts after cracked armor deal 307 to anur vus. Ouch. I don't want to fight that anytime soon. Innoruuk 16:03, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Looks strong, not sure about Renewing Surge, Empowerment and Nightmare Weapon though. 2x Ancestors rage could work well, one casts before Rift and one casts after. I don't think 3x echo rift is necessary - the rit that uses Ancestors first could drop echo for Necrosis, "FH!" or something more useful. Drop renewing for "BUH!"? FoMF or mimicry wouldn't hurt, incase the UA dies. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 18:56, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::This should work. Empowerment is for extra energy, and casting spirits costs non-attack energy, so leave Renewing Surge on that one to maybe be the caller. I think you're right aout the rez. This look good now? Innoruuk 19:11, March 7, 2010 (UTC) What's cool is that, in Foundry, you can use the three seconds it takes spirit rift to blow up to run when new spawn come up in room 3+ (giving another second or two to run), and then you can just run back in, spike, and repeat. With SF and others, you lose that advantage. Innoruuk 19:17, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Don't need vampirism, empowerment, bloodsong, renewing, or agony. Consider bringing auspicious for easy energy gains from arcane echo. That frees up spots for junk like BUH and more single target damage for tendrils+city wall. How does this handle tendrils btw? Life Guardian 20:41, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Vampirism helps with tendrils a lot and keeps the rez rit alive. Empowerment increases rits' hp and energy. Bloodsong helps with tendrils. Agony negates titan hp regen. I could ask you the same for how Shitter flames could deal with the tendrils. You have the tank on one angle attracting the tendril's attention, drop 3 spirit rifts on it, and it's clean as a whistle. Escaping the aoe of the tendrils is actually very easy with cons. The radius for damage is 1/2 an aggro circle, but it goes in a straight line, so while it is prepping, you can run to the side very easily, even on hm. Otherwise, just bond the rits for 5 seconds. Innoruuk 20:48, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Tryed this with the exact builds. it was lulzy. Put this up. --Graz Says Its time to DoA 06:09, March 8, 2010 (UTC) What does lulzy mean? Was it amazing like I said or no? Note: you do have to think, and therefore dodging the tendrils might be difficult for some of you. Innoruuk 11:38, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::It blew shit up. This rocks. We did 2-2-2 tendrils so dodging wasn't a problem for us. We found a little difficulty when spiking down the tendril spawns because it was 2x spirit rift and a vor on the 1st 2 pulls as te TKs were bad. Tbh it should be 2 rits + a SF or SH. Without an ele, this build won't be "pvx" friendly, like the A/N trencher wasn't. --Graz Says Its time to DoA 04:42, March 9, 2010 (UTC) TBH, I didn't understand that at all. 2-2-2 on tendrils means what? TKs=? Innoruuk 11:27, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Rest of the skills for single targets/tendrils (spirit burn is nice i guess) and energy management. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 13:35, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :2-2-2 is when you kill 2 tendrils at a time, the sliver would tank the 2, the rits/whoever the tks are would kill, then run through the recall doing a pull through on one of the "hills" this is repeated 3 times, changing hills twice or 3 times. -- 01:45, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::If no one objects, shall I post the spike onto the build page? We have confirmation it performs outstandingly well. Innoruuk 10:19, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Go for it, people have had plenty of time to disgaree. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 16:50, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Survivability increases a lot when applying 2-3 Herald's insignia on your armor since Rit will be holding DWG all the time. Also as a variant, Mantra of earth will help with extra energy and significant earth damage reductionfrom e.g. rage titans, earth tormentors and dementia titans (Silicon Based 10:25, May 12, 2010 (UTC)) Consumables After the SF "nerf" does this build still require consumables or does it just speed up the process? :If you don't use Deadly Paradox, then yes, you need Essence of Celerity in order to maintain SF. Innoruuk 12:10, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Video Can Anyone PLZ, PLZ, PLZ put up a video.-- 14:31, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :The run takwes like 50-60+ minutes lolz--TahiriVeila 14:17, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Only forty minutes if ur really synchronized. Innoruuk 14:50, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Still too long for a video--TahiriVeila 15:01, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Do the full run videotaping, then break it into pieces using Movie maker or Premier. Area by area should work. Innoruuk 15:03, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Or just record highlights, like an example of a few different encounters or tricky situations. Necromas 16:15, April 7, 2010 (UTC) New Build Okay, I posted the Ritspike onto the build page. If you have a serious concern (and not just hotheadedness), please post it here 1st before removing the spike. Thank you :) Innoruuk 14:16, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Feel like thinking up something to put in the last slot, seeing as you only posted 3 bars? K I'm bad, nevermind.[[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 18:00, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Tank energy So how do the tanks manage energy when the rangers have Debilitating Shot? I know you have LS, but with QZ up skills cost 30% more energy. I don't think you get enough from LS to use all the enchantment, while the rangers are draining your energy. How do you guys do it? Does the Bonder put up BS on the tanks?-- 19:10, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :20 energy staff. Also, the spikes do happen very quickly. Tank energy only becomes a problem if you have a sloppy team. when balling, always have the tuk's targeted to watcch for debilitating shot so you can dodge it. Innoruuk 19:30, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Balth Spirit. Life Guardian 19:32, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Bad template codes! Please edit bad template codes to Sin Tanks. :They seem fine to me, what's wrong with them? [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 13:10, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Shroud of Distress I have seen Shroud of Distress tank builds instead of mental and Lightbring Signet. Any comments? Vote to Move Page Using the same basic setup, but with only one tank, I've been using this build to clear all sorts of areas, including dungeons, glint's challenge, Shadow Nexus, UW/FOW, and others. This build should be moved to SC builds and just call it "Caster Spike" Yes that involves actually clearing areas, but it does them quickly enough with and without cons. SOO took only 25 mins with this build. I'm gonna try Glaive Spike with 1 tank next for Slavers. Any thoughts? Innoruuk 02:05, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Is this PuGable?? -- :No, people are too bad. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 20:35, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Recent Vandal I decided not to revert because no one runs Rift anyways. I think we should remove Rainbowway as well because no one runs that but euros when they're bored, and i think we should add either a keystone or a dual esurge or something. Life Guardian 06:36, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :The FoC bars are shitty, and with recent cast-speed nerfs should probably be removed. Signet spike isn't that good with only four, but sure. Callers bar needs to be different for these.... Backfire on the VoR. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 11:20, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Forgot about this. Need a hex/cond for tendrils (necrosis spam) as you can't use PI with this bonder. If no other changes are suggested I'll update it soon. Going to remove FoCway because it sucks ass and rainbowway allows for more professions, as some people are arsey about builds which lack that some reason. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 01:09, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::If you just use pure Fast Casting, dump the points into illusion and run Conjure Phantasm as the hex. It lasts quite a while and is inexpensive. It also helps counteract some of the natural regen. IDK about conjure nightmare, but that is another alternative. Both have 5 second recharge times. Fragility also works, but has no degen benefit. Innoruuk 17:10, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I posted the Keystone spike onto the build page. Nowhere else on PVX have I found a Keystone team yet, so if I plagiarized, I did look pretty carefully. Innoruuk 17:33, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::: UW UBway has 2-3 Keystoners and there is also a DoA teambuild using them posted here. To kill tendrils try also Wastrel's Demise, should be faster than Conjure Phantom.--[[User:AriaFrost|'Aria Frost']] [[User talk:AriaFrost|''talk]] 21:59, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Rifters rits- my variant. Is it good?:) : : : This is my variant for caster spikers. For atributes pls check here:DoA Caster Spike Rifters Alternative. Also pls vote if its good or not. Imo it looks nice. 9 * 142 = 1278 dmg - in theory it looks good :), it can be higher ofc because Spirit Rift recharge only 5 seconds. I also tried to solve problem with energy with skills which give additional ene. Pls rate --God Kamil 11:12, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Although a pretty strong spike, there are many problem with Rifters. 3 second delay between cast and damage makes spikes slow and can be a major problem if your tank dies and you are trying to spike a group with Deep Freeze before it reaches you. Lack of single target damage makes City wall and room 1 and 2 of foundry slow. In room 2 foundry, probably one of the most common places to wipe, rift can be easily interrupted by Dreamriders, and your damage could be greatly reduced by things like Mirror of Disenchantment. 2 echos on each rifter is a waste- just Arcane Echo would be enough, leaving your elite slot open. Also, Urals. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 13:48, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, maybe it could be too slow. Dunno, should be tested on the field. If it's too slow you could echo Ancestors' Rage instead of Spirit Rift. Also, I would put it Air of Superiority (to recharge skills), BUH and maybe mimicry.--[[User:AriaFrost|'Aria Frost']] ''talk'' 14:03, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I once came up with the original ritspike. It is incredibly strong at nearly 250 damage per rift with glaive, but the delay nearly doubles the potential time spent on a clear. Innoruuk 14:39, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, you are all right, I didn't think about so many oppositions to rift spikers. Now I think it is crap and it wont be able to clear doa in hm in real, but good I had hope, because rits are my favourite proffesion although my main char is paragon :)--God Kamil 16:29, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Innoruuk, What for you put Glaive to rit spikers, for dmg? Because I thought that caster should have ranged skills so they wont break aggro, but if you use glaives you have to drop them near foes so willy nilly you will break aggro :P Can you explain me that because maybe I dont know something --God Kamil 16:29, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::glaive is for the armor pen, not the drop damage--TahiriVeila 16:34, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Until you get to the end in which case you drop the ashes for stragglers or if the ball was not tight enough. Innoruuk 17:03, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Keystone Spike Okay, if the name "Shitterflames" is allowed to stand instead of Hellfire which is an overdrive/high-powered attack in a lot of videogames, then I am putting back "We Three Keys" I don't think that's unreasonable. It's punny. Innoruuk 01:31, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Those builds are already commonly referred to as Signet Spikers (or simply Siggers) - there is no point in trying to change their name... [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 01:44, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::You people are no fun. Still wanna know which 12-year-old came up with "shitterflames" REALLY? What were you, five? Innoruuk 01:53, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Shitterflames is a meta term now. Regardless of if you wanted to change the name, you couldnt. Life Guardian 01:55, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry to sound noob, but what exactly is meta? Anything that is broadly known and used? Innoruuk 04:43, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Guide:PvE Metagame--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 06:18, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Inno, you'd be better off kissing ass tbh. Just some helpful advice. ¬ Docta Rask Jenkins 15:52, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I only bend over to those who actually deserve it. My kudos go to whoever did all the original theory work for Casterspike. Vor is 350 damage if enrage happens twice. It took me a while to come up with a decent reason for using it beyond veil. But, I refuse to kiss up to any idiot who can't be more original/civilized than Shitterflames. I mean, really? And JIC you didn't know, I don't hang around here that often other than to store builds for my ally, so not knowing one particular term does not lower me that much. As per you, Jankins, remove the plank from your own eye before attempting to remove one tiny splinter from someone else. Innoruuk 21:19, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Why so mad about shitterflames? [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 21:33, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::No prob with the build, just the name. Honestly, I know enough people in the gaming community to be able to say that we don't all talk like that. Shitter-flames, obviously a guy came up with it. Obviously he was between 13 and 16, and obviously he thinks he's a hot shot but can barely hold a C+ avg. in school. It's pointlessly vulgar (I do support vulgarity where necessary) and makes me wonder how far the average community is falling. "Hellfire" the name I suggested as a replacement, had origins in much older games and would have been just as easily recognized. It also makes sense for the build, 3 fire eles. Since you ppl have made your point that "it's meta, no change, we like our poor representation as admin and people of society," I won't push the issue, but freaking really? That was the best anyone could come up with, and no one enforced the community rules (which include being outright trashy and giving no effort to be otherwise)? Innoruuk 22:07, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm actually pretty sure a college female came up with it. Life Guardian 22:10, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Who happens to be working on an engineering degree at Oxford when she's not spending her time chasing poros--TahiriVeila 22:19, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Way to insult your own intelligence then, hope you've matured since then. Innoruuk 22:27, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::^lol'd. You'd be wanting to insult Lau. Life Guardian 22:29, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I'd prefer hellfire too. It sounds powerful and evocative, and more polite of course.--[[User:AriaFrost|'Aria Frost']] ''talk'' 10:41, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::No one cares about you or what you'd prefer. The people who run it call it shitterflames. The community calls it shitterflames. If you're so immature that you get your panties in a bunch over words like shit (that inherently have nobad meaning, society has simply decreed them to be off limits for fucking who knows what reason) then you need to grow up. Anyone who's offended by fucking words (other than those that have been specifically created to insult or degrade a racial or social group) need get the fuck off the internet--TahiriVeila 13:39, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::I know how community calls it, but I'm free to express my opinion, you like it or not. Who are you to stop me? About the language, usually I don't care much, unless this kind of language is used where kids may listen or read. "Mature" people (as you think you are) should know this.--[[User:AriaFrost|'Aria Frost']] ''talk'' 15:14, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::zzzzzz if you don't care that much why are you stirring up shit?--TahiriVeila 19:06, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Why... ...FoCway is deleted? Wasn't it good enough?--God Kamil 18:45, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Andy and others took the build down because it is far to slow in comparison to Rainbow, Shitter/(insert name of your least favorite ignorant, trashy teenager here) flames, and Keystone. Innoruuk 21:19, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry... I tried cutting and pasting coding and then my computer went wonky, enough of the hatemail. My intentions were not destroy pages. I'm putting it on my ally's site. the trolling can otherwise continue. Innoruuk 23:11, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Pain Inverter on Keystones To a point, isn't Pain Inverter almost a hindrance at Tendrils since it's limited to 112 dmgx 2 hits x 2 or 3 slashes for only 5 seconds at a time (they are boss-like foes right so hexes are cut in half?)? If Wastrel's ends ever 1.5 seconds, it can easily be gotten off between slashes and do considerably more damage. If they aren't boss-like foes and thus take the full 10 seconds, then ya, PI is the better choice. Innoruuk 20:25, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, NVM, the damage on PI is still greater, but that means you HAVE to kill each within one recharge of Keystone Signet. Innoruuk 20:28, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::PI+BUH+r6 asuran+decent LB rank=dead tendril. Life Guardian 22:23, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, but what is the final diagnosis on the tendrils being affected as boss-like foes or not? 1.25 (BUH) x 2 hits x112 dmg (140% of maximum of 80) It should take 3 slashes plus w/e damage you are also adding. Innoruuk 22:36, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::You forget that tendrils also attack a little faster than once a second in between slashes when you're standing next to them. Life Guardian 22:55, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Do they all need PI? ¬ Docta Rask Jenkins 23:31, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah lets you do 3-3 tendrils really easy. Plus its great for leftovers. Life Guardian 23:43, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::So, it is 5 seconds? (just please answer that once and for all) Okay, and frankly they attack much harder than they slash, not that it makes a difference since the cap is 112. Innoruuk 01:19, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::PI drops a tendril. That's all you need to know.--TahiriVeila 01:25, September 16, 2010 (UTC) You're missing the actual question. ARE THEY BOSS-LIKE FOES AND THUS 1/2 HEX DURATION ON THEM???!!! Innoruuk 01:54, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :no ofc not, why would they be boss-like foes? O.o --TahiriVeila 01:56, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Outdated Sorry to say, but all these builds and tactics are very outdated.. And not a single guild that i know of uses these builds... The tactics are similar to what is used nowadays by the elite DoA guilds (Zraw and LOD -DL sorta, but wouldn't call em hardcore-) but they have changed a lot.. Veil is done totally different, Gloom as well etc, so they need to be updated.. Also, the builds that are used on the record runs by Zraw and LOD are nothing like anything posted on here.. Oh, and noone uses a Mo/R bonder anymore... So, might wanna do a total remake of this page, cause this is nothing like the real deal... 13:32, December 16, 2010 (UTC)